Years
by lxhan
Summary: It's my first fanfic. Hope you like it! Len and Kaho part ways for 5 years. See what will happen. I don't own La Corda D'oro.Please review! I beg you..


**len and kaho fanfic:**

**It's January 3 and It was nearly sunset when Len was waiting for his girlfriend, Kahoko.**

**He was there for almost 30 mins at their meeting place, the school front gate.**

**"She is always late"..len thought.**

**Flashback:**

**at Hino's house:**

**...ring....ring...ring...**

**the telephone was ringing in the Hino's household.**

**Kaho picked the phone....**

**Kahoko: Hello?**

**Len: Kaho..**

**Kahoko: oh! Len, what's up?**

**Len: umm, umm, I--I---I--was, umm, thinking if we could hang-out. If it's**

**okay for you. umm, well,,**

**(Kahoko stopped Len from finishing his talking)**

**Kahoko: Len? why were you startled?**

**Len: well, umm,.no-thing!**

**Kahoko: what time? and where?**

**Len: I guess, umm, 6:00 in the evening. I'll be waiting at the School's front gate. what do you think?**

**Kahoko: Well, if it is for you, I'll be going..Anyway, I'm not busy that day!**

**Len: (blushed) O-okay, so.. Don't be late.**

**.............oOoOoOo..................**

**Kahoko at the Taxi----**

**" oh men!! Len will be mad at me!! Excuse me sir, kindly hurry up a bit?, kaho said.**

**" yes, ma'am!" he replied**

**(kahoko got out from the taxi and saw Len crossed-arm.)**

**Kaho: I'm sorry Len, for letting you wait this long,."**

**Len: It's okay, Let's go now and have a dinner in one of my favorite restaurant.**

**is that alright?**

**Kaho: Yes, why not..?!**

**They went inside to Len's limo,.**

**(at the car)**

**"Len, why did you think about hanging-out with me?" **

**Len looked her in the eye, (silence)**

**Kaho felt awkward..**

**" I think that was not a good question, sorry." she said (pouting)**

**Len was still looking at her and when she pouted, he smiled "She's so cute" he thought.**

**" Kaho, it's been 8 months and we never had our 3rd date since we started being couples. We had our first date , second but no third. So I think this is the right time." he said, looking away from her.**

**She smiled...and thought about something. " I guess, this would be the right time also"**

**Flashback:**

**"Kaho?" Mrs. Hino asked.**

**"Mom, I'm here!" **

**Kaho was texting her friends, especially Len.**

**Mrs. Hino went inside her room and asked.**

**"Have you contemplated about it? Mrs. Hino asked.**

**"about what?..(silence).. oh! about going to New York, to visit Aunt Marine, this January 5.**

**umm,, yeah!" sadness filled her eyes.**

**"I know you can't be seeing him for awhile and your friends."**

**"mom. it's alright. it will just be 5 years, right?**

**"Yes, and we will be going there as a familly!!"**

**"I think he'll understand"**

**"Kaho, I know he can wait. And, ofcourse, he will understand."**

**"Thanks mom.!"**

**..............oOoOo.................**

**(they arrived at the restaurant and they were the only couples there.)**

**" Are you Mr. Len Tsukimori?" ask the waiter.**

**"Yes" Len replied.**

**" This is the table you've reserved for two, Sir." **

**"ah, okay. Thank you!"**

**They ordered their meal and while waiting...**

**"Kaho, Are you alright? Don't you like this?" concern was in his eyes.**

**"I am alright and I like all of this! It's just that I was thinking about something."she replied.**

**"Then, what is it?"**

**"I'll be leaving." Sadness was in her eyes and Len was pale and shocked of what she said.**

**"For 5 years. I'll be going to New York with my family and I will be finishing my studies there." she continued.**

**"so now, are you leaving me???" he was now angry.**

**"it's not that Len, I-"**

**"that long??? 5 years without you????" he shouted, (It's not really shouting that the waiters could hear, but just the 2 of them)**

**"Len-"**

**(silence)**

**"How can I live without you?"He was now calm yet sincerity was filled in his eyes.**

**(music in the restaurant can be heard)**

**"Do you know how much I will miss you? he said.**

**" I will also be missing you so much, Len. You know that. But me and my family will be going there to fix our family problems." Kahoko said.**

**"I know you can wait for me Len. I trust you!" Shen said. Her eyes were teary already.**

**"Kaho, thank you for encouraging me. I promise that I will wait for you no matter what! Even if it would be 10 years or 20 years or more. I'll wait for you! And I'm sorry for saying words with that volume. I'm sorry."he said.**

**He stood up from his chair and He asked Kahoko for a dance.**

**"Kaho, will you take my hand and have a dance with me?" he asked**

**"Sure Len. I am willing."**

**They danced and danced.**

**"Len, be sure to wait for me, ok? she asked**

**"I think,,,not!!" he said coldly.**

**she pouted... "Len is so bad.."**

**he automatically hugged her and whispered. " How can't I wait for the woman I loved so dearly?" he smiled. He look at her with the smile intended for her ONLY.**

**"Are you sure? kaho asked while grinning.**

**"of course Kaho, you will always be here in my heart and no one can replace you even if it will be years without you. You'll always be a part of me." he said**

**"Me and my family will be leaving on January 5. Be sure to be at the airport, okay?" sha said**

**"Yes. Let's go home now!" "alright"**

**...............oOoOoOo.....................**

**(at the airport)**

**"Len, you came! I'm so glad!"Kaho shouted with glee**

**"well i've promised you! he said with a smile on his face.**

**They had their final hug and kahoko kissede Len's forehead and whispered "goodbye Tsukimori Len." then, she went to the airplane to find her seat.**

**Mrs. Hino whispered to Len, "She'll be back soon."with a wink.**

**...............oOoOoOo......................**

**(New York)**

**Kahoko was already 24 years old. She graduated College at NYU. And working as a **

**Private tutor of violin.**

**(NY National Airport)**

**"I think 5 years is over,"she thought**

**(Japan)**

**Len Tsukimori is already 24 and is known as one of the famous violonist in the world.**

**He is participating in a charity concert of his Mom and also, he had his major concerts in Europe.**

**"It's already five years but she haven't shown yet" he was in his room when someone knocked.**

**"Mr. Tsukimori, you've been called by Mrs. Hamai Misa" a servant said.**

**"hmp."**

**...at the living room....**

**"We will have a dinner outside, is that okay?" she asked**

**"Why?"he asked, no feelings attached.**

**"oh! we're gonna meet someone, and it would be at your favorite restaurant."**

**He nodded,."Well, we should be there before her."Hamai Misa said.**

**"her??"who would that be?" he thought.**

**...............oOoOoOo.....................**

**"ohh,, i'm gonna be late..AGAIN!" the red-crimson head girl was worried because**

**she was invited by Mrs. Tsukimori to meet with her and him at a restaurant she went before with -Len-.**

**flashback:**

**"I'm here in Tokyo." she whispered to herself.**

**"Hi Hino-san.!" She waved to Kahoko with a wide smile on her face.**

**"Mrs. Hamai Misa, how,,,come,,you knew I will be arriving now in Tokyo?" she asked**

**"Its by my sources..hehehe, just joking. I talked to yur Mom last night because she called to me asnd said that you will be arriving today. I'm so glad Hino-san,, especially Len. He was always by his own since you left to New York, he's always out-of-mind and I wonder why he can't sleep properly.I knew he missed you so much." Misa said.**

**"I missed him too."she said, and she was worried for her boyfriend.**

**" I think, We will surprise him, what do you think Hino-san?" she asked**

**"I think that would be wonderful." Kaho replied.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**at the restaurant:**

**"Mom, were already waiting here for almost 30 mins. and that peron you want to meet with, is not yet here!" he was already irritated.**

**"I know she'll be here Len., Just be patient." she smiled.**

**" I think it is better to practice my violin than wait here for 30 mins. not doing anything." he muttered.**

**Then, a red-head girl wearing a formal attire went inside the restaurant looking for the persons she was supposed to meet.**

**"I think, they're not here anymore." she sigh.**

**"Ooh, She's here" Misa said. she was happy, excited for the reaction of his son and proud of the girl his son loved so much.**

**"Hino-san, were here!" Misa waved her hand to Kahoko.**

**"Hino????" he turn around and found the girl he was looking for.**

**He stood up, eyes were wide and mouth slightly open.**

**Kaho went near him and smile. "Why are you staring like that?, I'm not a ghost Len." she said. She hugged him and whispered, "Sorry, I'm late again!"**

**They sat and talked about their happenings.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**after another eight months,**

**Len and Kaho had their own bonding. They went to a park, museum and then to the beach, and had their dinner at Len's favorite restaurant, well, Kahoko's favorite now.**

**"Len, thank you for this wonderful day!" Kaho siad and blushed. **

**they ate their meals and....(silence)......**

**they stared to each other and kahoko felt a little awkward and looked away. Len found out that Kahoko was feeling awkward, he finally spoke.**

**got his violin case and open it. He said" this is for you, Kaho." then he closed his eyes and played his violin with so much emotion and a single tear ran down from kaho's eye.**

**The song finished and Len kneeled down and asked " Will you marry me?"**

**(silence)................**

**"What???"He was starting to be annoyed for there is no answer coming out from the lady he was asking for marriage.**

**She laugh to the expression of Len and said" Sorry, I was just looking at your expression..hehe, I -- ofcourse Len, I will marry you!!!" she said happily.**

**He smirked yet he felt so much joy inside. "Don't play with me Kaho!" he said it with a glare.**

**"I'm sorry Len."**

**He hugged her and took her home.**

**"My parents would be happy if they will know about this!!" she said, still happy...**

**Len smiled and Kaho smiled too. He kissed her goodnight.**

**..........................**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Tsukimori are already parents of one of the famous student**

**in TU. He was named as Lien Tsukimori. He's 5 years old. He's good in violin and he is one of the students of his mom because Mrs. Kaho worked there as a Violin teacher.**

**He is sometimes cold and stoic, but SMART. Yet he got the PoUting effect from his mother.**

**Even though the parents were so busy to work, they always have time for family bonding.**

**They went to malls, go to the beach, have meals outside, or even hang-out to circus, or park or whatsoever. that is how they strengthen their relationship with each other. Len and Kaho go to dates and meet with friends sometime.**

**"Lien, daddy and moomy will be meeting with our friends, so take care, okay?" Kaho said**

**"Mom, even though I'm 5, I can take care of myself, you know!" Lien replied**

**Len was watching his wife and son talking and simply smiled.**

**"Kaho, we'll be late!" he said**

**"Bye son!" Len and Kaho waved goodbye to their one and only son.**

**(with friends)**

**"ooohh! the couples came on time!!" everybody was smiling to Len and Kahoko.**

**"hi! Amou-san!!" Kaho said**

**"hi! Mrs. Tsukimori, the precious wife of Mr. Len Tsukimori...hahaha, long time no see. We never see each other since you 2 got married and it's been 5 years already!!amou replied**

**the couple blushed about the first statement she said awhile ago.**

**They sat on the table. everybody was there. **

**Keichi and Shouko was seated side-by-side.**

**Len and Kaho was seated side-by-side.**

**Yunoki and Ayano**

**Ryotaru and his ex-girlfriend**

**Amou and Mai**

**Nao and Kazuki.**

**"Kaho, Len. Don't you know that Keichi and Shouko will get married soon?!"someone at the table said.**

**"Hn" Len replied**

**"Len?? How did you know? Kaho said**

**"I just knew it!" he replied cooly**

**"But why you didn't even tell me? You knew it already yet you can't inform your wife? she said,. Kaho was upset.**

**"Well, because, I thought you know it already."**

**Kahoko didn't reply but she just rolled her eyes. **

**"ahemm, I guess the couple has their misunderstandings." Ryo said**

**"Let's change the topic" Yunoki added**

**Len and Kahoko keep rolling their eyes.**

**"Kaho, Len. You haven't told us about you one and only son." Ayano said**

**Kahoko and Len stopped their -whatever- and they replied angrily**

**"What about our son?"**

**"Oops, so-sorry for dis-turbing your one-on-one sce-scene but we -we just want to know about your son."**

**Shouko said**

**"Yeah, waht is his name?" Keichi said **

**Len and Kaho went back to their normal composure yet they didn't stop glaring at each other.**

**"His name is Lien. Tsukimori Lien." Kaho replied**

**"Nice combination of name, huh!" Ryo said**

**"When can we see him?" Hihara exclaimed.**

**"Yeah! When? When? when?" Amou asked**

**"We'll inform you when. I think me and my husband should go home now to check our son." Kaho said.**

**"You better be. Fix your misunderstanding with Kaho, Len" Ryo and Amou suggested.**

**Everyone laughed except for the two.**

**"Bye" the two waved their hands.**

**________________________________________________**

**(on their way home:)**

**(silence).....**

**"Sorry" Len said. He was avoiding the eyes of his wife.**

**"Why didn't you inform me about that news.?" she asked seriously.**

**He looked at her and answered.**

**"I thought you were informed already. So, I'm sorry."**

**"Okay youre forgiven, anyway, it's no big deal." She smiled and Len also.**

**________________________________________________**

**(home:)**

**"Were home. Lien? Mommy and Daddy are here." Kaho said.**

**"Where is that boy?" Len was feeling already tired.**

**"We better check him at his room, maybe he's already asleep. We came home late already." Len said.**

**"I think you're already tired Len, so, I will be the one to visit him ." Kahoko said with assurance.**

**When she was about to go, someone hugged her from the back.**

**"I'm going with you." the warmth of his breath and his statement made Kahoko blushed.**

**So the two of them went to visit the room of Lien.**

**"So, when will we take Len to our friends? She asked**

**"Maybe, next week." he replied**

**The couple look at their son sleeping so peacefully that they managed to smile.**

**"I guess we better leave and take our nightrest." Kaho suggested**

**"Alright." **

**"Goodnight Lien" so they kissed Lien's forehead and left.**

**________________________________________________**

**" Good morning Mommy and Daddy!" **

**Kaho : "Good morning Lien." **

**Len: "Hn"**

**"How's your sleep?" Kaho asked.**

**"good." he replied.**

**Len was busy reading at the newspaper when he sat on his daddy's lap. Kahoko was also busy preparing their breakfast.**

**"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy, can we go to the mall tonight?" He asked with eagerness.**

**"Why?" he asked then put his newspaper down.**

**"Nothing, I was just hoping that we will go there because you don't have you practice for your upcoming concert and mom doesn't have work today.!" Lien said.**

**"Well, son. You got a point. But Let's ask your mother first. Okay?" His dad said.**

**Kaho: "Len, Lien. Breakfast is ready!!!"**

**Len: " C'mon Lien. Let's talk about with Mommy, Okay?"**

**Lien: "a'ght!"**

**Lien: "Mom, you're the best!"**

**Kaho laughed a bit. Len just smiled.**

**Kaho: "But I think you're Daddy is the best cooker in the whole world."**

**Kaho laughed mischievously and Lien also.**

**Len: "Lien?" he glared especially to Kahoko.**

**Kaho: "No offence Len, but Lien, you're Daddy is trying now to learn how to cook."**

**Lien: "Daddy is the best violonist and the best cooker..yeheey!!yepeey!!go Dad!"**

**Lien is cheering his Dad that makes Len and Kaho laugh.**

**Len: "Anyway, Kaho. Our son would like to hang-out this evening. He said that he wants to go to the mall. What do you think."**

**Kaho: "Nope"**

**Lien: "Why?"**

**Kaho: "If I say -no- it's no!**

**Lien pouted and said "Oh c'mon Mom. Please!!" **

**Kaho chuckled and said "Lien, you're so cute!!! Of course we will go. I was just kidding."**

**______________________________________________**

**(at the mall:)**

**Len was holding the hand of Lien and Kahoko was at his side busy talking about "what to buy".**

**Kaho : Let's go to the Children's section and buy some clothes for Lien.**

**Len : Lien has already lots of clothes in his closet.**

**Lien : Daddy is right! Mom, I already have lots of dresses in my closet.**

**But Kahoko insisted. So they went to that section.**

**Kahoko was busy choosing the clothes for Lien.**

**Kaho: Lien, how about this?**

**Lien: Mom, Were almost 2 hours in here. Let's eat, I'm already hungry.**

**Kaho: No, we will finish this first. Len, what do you think about this tux?**

**Len was already annoyed.**

**Len: Kaho, I'm tired already and our son wants to eat now. **

**Kaho: Oww, okay, last one. **

**Kaho picked the last choice of tux color white.**

**Kaho: How about this?**

**Len: That's better.**

**Kaho: Len, can you bring and pay this one at the counter? please..........**

**Len: ALRIGHT! You two, wait for me at the Entrance.**

**Kaho: Okay,, thanks..**

**(flying kiss) mwahh!!**

**Lien: Ooooooy!**

**Len just rolled his eyes but he felt warmth deep inside and blushed a bit shade of red. "How sweet" he mumbled.**

**..They finished eating then they went home...**

**______________________________________________**

**Kahoko and Len already informed their friends about -when- they will see Lien,**

**Len went inside thr room of Lien.**

**Lien : Dad, where are we going? **

**Lien asked his daddy while fixing his hair.**

**Len : Were going to see me and mommy's friends from our High School Years.**

**Lien: Are they nice? Are they talented? Are they -**

**Len : Lien, they're nice and talented also because some of them attended the past concours just like me and mommy.**

**Just then, Kahoko arrive to check them.**

**Kaho: Is everything alright? **

**Lien & Len: Yes**

**Kahoko look at their outfit to check it again.**

**Kaho: Len, let me fix your tie.**

**Len: Oh yeah, right.**

**Kahoko fixed his tie and Len said "Thank you Kaho"**

**Kaho: I think, that is one of the wife's responsibility.**

**Then she smiled**

**Kaho: So, everything is fine. We better go now!**

**_______________________________________________**

**Kaho: Hi everyone!**

**Kahoko, Len and Lien went near them.**

**Amou: Is this your son? **

**Amou was amzed when he looked at Lien. Lien has the color of dark blue in his hair,a pair of golden Brown eyes..He's totally handsome and CUTE!**

**Shouko: He's s-s-o cu-cute Kaho-sempai.**

**Ryo: What's his name again?**

**Kaho: Lien.**

**Lien was hiding at the back of Len trying to hide his blush from all of them. He's somewhat shy also.**

**Hihara: Lien, Hi! I'm Uncle Kazuki!! Come here. Don't be shy.**

**;Hihara and Amou are already dating;**

**Yunoki: I'm Uncle Azuma! Hi! Lien.**

**Then evryone introduced themselves to Lien who's now gaining his confidence.**

**They finally had their dinner at one of the high class restaurant in Japan.**

**Kahok noticed about Len's silence while everyone was busy chatting. Lien was also busy playing the toys given to him as a gift from his so-called aunts and uncles.**

**Kaho: Are you alright, Len? It seems that youre exhausted.**

**Kahoko whispered enough for Len to hear.**

**Len: I'm alright, I think I was just stressed out.**

**Kaho: Do you want to go home now?**

**Len: That would be better.**

**Kaho: Umm, everyone. I guess we should go home now.**

**Everyone: Why? **

**Kaho: Len is pretty tired already.**

**Everyone: Okay. See you next time.**

**Len: Lien, c'mon! Let's go.**

**Lien obeyed his father and waved goodbye.**

**________________________________________**

**(home:)**

**Lien is now asleep.**

**Kaho: Len, go to our bedroom and I'm gonna get your medicicne.**

**Len: I'm alright! I don't need medicine. I think it won't last longer. And it would just take a rest.**

**Len felt dizzy.**

**Kaho: I can see in your face Len, you look dizzy. Now go upstairs and I will get your medicine.**

**Len: Alright! you win.**

**And then, he went upstairs.**

**________________________________________**

**It has been years and Lien was now 12 and currently participating at the Seiso Academy's Grade School Concours.**

**Kaho: Lien, check this tux. It looks nice on you. I remembered the white tux of your father **

**way back our High School years. Right Len?**

**Len: Yeah! That looks nice on you son. You're mother got a wonderful choice.**

**Lien: Mom,Dad! I will always look handsome with any kind of clothings to wear..you know!**

**Kaho and Len's eyes widen and chuckled.**

**Lien pouted : Why??**

**Kaho : N-nothing.**

**"Mom? Dad?" a little pink haired girl asked. She's 6 years old.**

**Len: What is it, Eika?**

**Eika: Can I go and watch Brother's performance??**

**Len: Sure, little girl. But you better behave okay?**

**Eika: oh sure! I will Dad.**

**Kaho went near the two.**

**Kaho: Eika, have you seen the violin at your room? Daddy and Mommy gave that to you so that you will also learn how to play the violin.**

**Len: Your mom can teach you the basics and If you already mastered them all, I will teach you the skills just like you brother Lien. **

**Eika: Yeheey, thanks Mom and Dad! I will do my best to learn!!I really love it!!**

**Lien : Wow! we can be the Violin Family!!!**

**Kahoko and Len smiled and hugged each other.**

**Kaho: Hope we will always be a happy family. Hope that our relationship will not be broken.**

**Len smiled and whispered.**

**Len: I know that we will be happy and our love will always reign.**

**Kaho: Right! Just like those 5 years?**

**Len chuckled.**

**Len: Ofcourse ,my Kahoko!**

**Kahoko & Len: Alright kids. Let's go or we will be late!**

**Eika: Yeheey!!!**

**Lien: whooh!!!**

**So they went inside their Limo happily.**

**____the End!!____**

**Reviews please!! thanks..**


End file.
